shatterphonologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rory January
01/01/2016 shmoo92 sent a post, "CHUCK HANSEN FEELINGS" shmoo92: The 'consistent with Herc vanishing' thing fic. Where I got my inspiration for Chuck's lines in Two and Two! rorykurago: ah rorykurago: entiendo. shmoo92: I am in the final stages of packing for two-four months away from home. rorykurago: nice rorykurago: What for? shmoo92: Ste Anne's university French immersion program! rorykurago: UWAH! rorykurago: That sounds like it'll be /awesome shmoo92: I expect it will be! They have us booked for all sorts of activities evening and weekends (daytime is for classroom stuff) shmoo92: It's my first time living on my own, but I only have to worry about laundry because we have a mandatory meal plan (we're to eat together, too) rorykurago: NICE rorykurago: Reckon you'll have /so much fun 01/02/2016 rorykurago: (Sorry, I'm sewing and listening to a set of lectures on military theory and evolution) 01/02/2016 shmoo92: I put myself to bed hoping I would sleep--turns out I could've chatted a while longer for the snooze fairies were slow to arrive shmoo92: What were you seeing? shmoo92: *sewing rorykurago: Practicing a dress pattern rorykurago: so it's kind of a poofy blue gingham shirt, black waist, and white sleeveless bodice rorykurago: (not meant to be as poofy as it is...) shmoo92: Sounds very Dorothy-of-Oz! shmoo92: (All packed, Dog and Stuffie #2 bid farewell, and I'm in the car!) rorykurago: eeee! rorykurago: I'm sorry books didn't come in time for Christmas. :( but at least they'll be there when you get back shmoo92: That's okay! It may arrive in Halifax as a care package! 01/03/2016 rorykurago: Hope everything's going swell on the programme. :) (aaand I need to stop watching Carnivale. Or finish it. Either of the two. ) rorykurago: Goodnight! shmoo92: Sleep well!: I believe I've posted pictures of my res room ... 01/04/2016 rorykurago: Looks comfy rorykurago: That feeling when you want maybe 300 words to finish something off, and then you get 700, but only like 50 words into what you planned. shmoo92: Oh my goooood shmoo92: "Cups"? Fei Yen trying to figure out why a triplet wasn't a sippy cup? rorykurago: Fun, huh? shmoo92: I kept wanting to take a break, but i was like, you're almost there! just a few more lines! Six pages later, the part I wanted to write was 3/4 of a page long. >______< rorykurago: EXACTLY rorykurago: This is a dryad and her (ex) husband who - for timey-wimey reasons, left a thousand years ago and then popped back in thinking it had only been a year and a bit. rorykurago: There was a battle, he wanted help from the trees, they said no, then they fought anyway.... soooo post battle, hubbie comes looking for wifey. rorykurago: That's all good. I had that already. rorykurago: BUT liteRaLLy ALL he had to do, was hold her hand, kiss it, and then she'd say that when he left this time, she couldn't follow rorykurago: that was 715 words ago, and I've ONLY JUST hit new scene rorykurago: ffs shmoo92: And it's not like, o I'll just write this scene and work my way there--the whole damn thing is the scene! rorykurago: bah shmoo92: Alas, I must leave you to it, though I can't wait to see it; its 23:45and I have my first class tomorrow shmoo92: May patience be with you! rorykurago: <3 rorykurago: Sleep well shmoo92: Thanks! Can't wait to see your latest masterpiece :) rorykurago: my mistake was putting backstory into a oneshot 100 themes fic rorykurago: not that you'll have time for it ;P but for your interest: http://www.dystopianstories.com/writing-competitions-2016/ 01/05/2016 rorykurago: instead of finishing that fic, I wrote a competition entry for something else rorykurago: smack me? 01/05/2016 shmoo92: >squirts with spray bottle< XD rorykurago: ...and then I started another one rorykurago: in my defence, the first was cutting down/reformatting a story I already had, and the second is an idea that's been rattling around for a while shmoo92: And the dryad fic isn't an idea you had rattling around for a while? >rib rib< shmoo92: alrightee, if I want a shower and breakfast, I gotta get moving. TnT shmoo92: Shower's done but the wind still howls away. Good thing I didn't wash my hair! rorykurago: haha aww poor bb... suffering the cold shmoo92: >shakes fist out of ...< I can't say blankets cause I'm in the caf and the windows are terrible uninsulated rorykurago: Would you like my 100 words on the theme of '29' to shred in retaliation? rorykurago: (I say, with honest concern and affection) shmoo92: S-sure! rorykurago: Or for quicker pay-off, a mental image: the ships's cook in Rise of the Elements calls Magoo the little wind daemon 'Goop', and feeds xer bits of fish bone, which xe loves shmoo92: That is so cute!!! 01/05/2016 rorykurago: u h o h. I created another baby and I love her rorykurago: Her name is Sofie, she's an ex-Catholic, bites people's fingers off if they're stuck into her mouth, and compares herself to Lupita Nyong'o in looks rorykurago: Okay so I kind of love this other thing... shmoo92: Shouldn't you be asleep? (What other thing?) rorykurago: I'm going now rorykurago: (but also I pretty well finished the second story) rorykurago: (I like it a lot) rorykurago: IDK if the contest people will (or you, for that matter) but the raw material is decent rorykurago: Ya, is time for bed rorykurago: Study well! 01/05/2016 shmoo92: No spoons for story today, alas (first day TnT) but tomorrow I have a 45 minute bus ride to Yarmouth and am looking forward to reading it then! rorykurago: Absotively no worries. rorykurago: Hope day was good! 01/06/2016 rorykurago: I'm vain enough to be reading my own writing as a palette cleanser after trying to read another 10 pages of Gardens Of The Moon. This is a new low. shmoo92: Ones own writing is the best writing! XD rorykurago: Hahaha I'm reading 'Riot'. I don't know if that makes it better or worse, but at least I'm not editing every. damn. sentence. (reading this book is a struggle. I'm questioning whether or not it was ever edited) 01/08/2016 rorykurago sent a photo, "First midnight (one am) snack at Ste Anne" rorykurago: Late night nibbles? shmoo92: Yup shmoo92: Now hopefully late night sleeps shmoo92: >meaningful look at brain< shmoo92: Have a good day! shmoo92: >hugs< rorykurago: :D rorykurago: Pleasant dreams of droids and weis 01/08/2016 shmoo92: I did dream of starwars! shmoo92: It was very similar to another dream of had, tho now I don't remember anything about it >___< rorykurago: I'm not saying I'm telepathic but rorykurago: :p rorykurago: Enjoying St Anne's? shmoo92: XD shmoo92: I am! (Except for the being tired all the time, but it's not like I've been in a classroom setting at any point during the last eight months.) shmoo92: Everyone is really patient, and my teachers are quite nice rorykurago: �� shmoo92: How's vacation life treating you? rorykurago: Lots of sewing and tv series rorykurago: A particularly evil friend of mine showed me the start of LOST rorykurago: And babysitting/parenting 2 dogs who refuse to go to bed rorykurago: I'm in the living room and dog + brother's GF's dog Joey are bedded down in the master bedroom--five times now I've gone in to (A) get Joey off the couch, (B) get Joey off the bed, or © escort them both back to bed bc they appeared in the doorway like 3yr olds w/ bad dreams shmoo92: LOL shmoo92: Time for class, but where did other dog come from? shmoo92: Sleep and sew well! rorykurago: Danke, love. rorykurago: Have fun with the studies rorykurago: (Bro +gf went to a wedding, and GF's housemate is a flake so I get her Houdini furbaby for the weekend 01/09/2016 shmoo92: I don't think I'll ever tire of your dog descriptions. shmoo92: Hope you slept well and that your day so far is good, night! shmoo92: O! And pickleplum and I also hammered out what of tales of the drift we wanna keep. This on the page of the same name (spoiler: captain chaleigh is not one of those things) 01/09/2016 rorykurago: Aaay rorykurago: I skimmed the discussion rorykurago: I'm also never going to be able to get 'Captain Chaleigh' out of my head shmoo92: It really doesn't help that he looks like their love child rorykurago: Did I tell you that when I first started reading, I was like "...Chuck...?" before they named him?? shmoo92: You didn't, but pickle thought he was Scott so I'm not surprised rorykurago: I'm v. glad he's not Scott rorykurago: I mean I don't love him either, but I can't shake Kurago's Scott. Every time he comes I'm I'm physically nauseated rorykurago: If we're not getting Vanessa, I might have flipped a table if Scott got airtime rorykurago: (although I /would appreciate the demi-canon insight into his character) shmoo92: Does it settle your soul at all to know I kill him off in "Millennium Drift"? rorykurago: ...maybe rorykurago: how does he die? shmoo92: Killed by sand people shmoo92: My metaphor kinda fell apart when I realized if I were making Rangers = Jedi, then Scott would be a Jedi, not Luna rorykurago: ...I hope you know I'm imagining blood rorykurago: Scott could've been a Force sensitive, who trained and then never got picked by a master rorykurago: then he got pissy, refused to go into the AgriCorps LIKE EVERYONE ELSE and left the Order in a huff rorykurago: Luna could be like Nomi Sunrider, who joined the Order later in life (waaaaaay back in the history of SW) after she already had a kid and husband rorykurago: (I thiiink bc her husband died? was killed? the Dark side was involved somehow? crisis measures???) shmoo92: Luna was selected because of her potential, and when the council realized stacker's would exceed hers, they tried to convince the pentecosts to let him go shmoo92: They refused, and the council had them killed rorykurago: As in the recruiter found two Force sensitive bbs when they investiagted the family? shmoo92: (Stacker's very young at this point) rorykurago: (Stacker = younger bro?) shmoo92: (Yep!) shmoo92: Stacker wasn't born when they recruited Luna, and when stacker was born mrs Pentecost learned she wouldn't be able to have more children, and they were told Luna would be allowed to visit but the council dragged their feet whenever the issue came up shmoo92: She wanted to wait a few years before giving him away, if she even went through with it shmoo92: I don't know if Luna would've been a ranger in real life, but gawd the mapping works out so well if I keep her as a Jedi rorykurago: it does... (Is Star Wars your funtimes outside homework? :P ) rorykurago: On a different note, TV family casting really doesn't work when family members are visibly different races (more specifically than 'black') shmoo92: (I switch between it and ANSK. I'm stuck at the moment because I didn't have anyone for Bail Organa so I cut alderaan for Naboo but that means Princess Kirra needs a new dress. I was originally going for a simpler version of Amidala's purple travelling dress, but that gown needs an entourage to 'fit in' and Princess Kirra has a single escort at most but moves around alone most of the time) rorykurago: hmm rorykurago: Sherlock just called Joan Watson 'partner' for the first time, and I don't even go here but I'm getting happy flutters shmoo92: You watches elementary??? shmoo92: EEEEE! shmoo92: If which family were you speaking? rorykurago: I needed another binge while I sew rorykurago: Uh, Detective Bell's family? Specifically his brother rorykurago: differences in skin tone, eyebrow ridge, eyebrow definition, even 3-4 profile suggest non-relation) rorykurago: ...also that Bell's skin is red-brown, his 'brother's ' is yellow-brown shmoo92: aaah rorykurago: just me being persnicketty rorykurago: esp given my happiness at the moment over Daisy-Ridley-as-Angela-Hansen rorykurago: every photo makes it more convincing shmoo92: ooooo, that could be cute! shmoo92: *ooo, that could be cute! shmoo92: your brain must keep itself occupied while you make like a seamstress! rorykurago: :D :D :D rorykurago: if I'm not watching tv, I'm listening to audio lectures from Great Courses (or Hamilton) rorykurago: has the dual benefit of keeping me from getting bored with seaming, /and checking off tv series etc from my 'to watch' list rorykurago: ^^^ the reaons I have trouble shutting down to one pursuit shmoo92: XD shmoo92: are you handsewing or machine sewing? rorykurago: hooo heck no I'm not handsewing ;D machine all the way, except for yk buttons and details rorykurago: Mum handstitches her quilting, but dresses etc are all machine for me shmoo92: What a nice set up you have there! rorykurago: she HIT. HIM. IN. THE. FACE. with a tennis ball rorykurago: I love her rorykurago: not pictured: the two dogs who've finally gone to bed shmoo92: YAY shmoo92: hey, do you remember a post about Paciifc Rim and the cult mechanicus? rorykurago: mm... vaguely? rorykurago: It might be in my BuenaKai tag... rorykurago: nope, apparently not rorykurago: more info? shmoo92: how some geeks in the PPDC would probably start adapting material from the Cult Mechanicus in Warhammer to deal with Jaegers as a sort of parody of the BuenaKai beliefs shmoo92: (a paraphrase) rorykurago: Ah, then No I haven't seen that post shmoo92: ah, poop 01/10/2016 rorykurago: the moment when your story takes a hard right turn and suddenly your angel characters are trekking through Africa looking for a jungle that's either Eden or the place they fell to Earth rorykurago: (spoiler: it's somewhere in the region of Cameroon) rorykurago: the moment when your story takes a hard right turn and suddenly your angel characters are trekking through Africa looking for a jungle that's either Eden or the place they fell to Earth rorykurago: (spoiler: it's somewhere in the region of Cameroon) shmoo92: I MET SOMEONE FROM CAMEROON YESTERDAY rorykurago: OH? shmoo92: Any who, your two messages sent twice, and hivemind freakiness, I was just thinking 'I should message Rory because I haven't spoken with her in a couple days' rorykurago: hmm.... odd, because on this end they said they hadn't gone through shmoo92: Yea, her name's Georgia and she's in the administration programme rorykurago: oh well! shmoo92: Good to know a message hadn't been eaten shmoo92: So your characters are (fallen) angels? rorykurago: (...in a...different...story) rorykurago: my WIPs are numerous, dark, and full of terrors rorykurago: This is not one of my major ones, but I had a brainspark about my main girl, which led to noting, which led to adjusting plans for book 2, which led to Cameroon rorykurago: Yup, the theory is that during the war between heaven and hell, the angelic artefacts (think sword of Eden, horn of Judgement) were being moved between battle lines, and a squad of light angels got into a scrap with dark; several of them fell to Earth and became human rorykurago: (EARLY human, apparently, bc one says he 'remembers being shorter' then, so pre-homo sapien) rorykurago: They have human lifespans and memories and their angelicism (?) is unknown to them until they're informed/awakened rorykurago: my head is very crowded rorykurago: How's St Anne's? shmoo92: That sounds really, really cool shmoo92: We are in the midst of a wicked storm rorykurago: SNOW?!? shmoo92: In Ottawa, yes shmoo92: Here, alas, it's rain shmoo92: So much rain shmoo92: Buckets of the stuff and the wind is shrieking profanities rorykurago: aww... rorykurago: but rain is fun too rorykurago: we had a blackout at 1AM here, so logically I climbed to the reservoir to check it out >idiot< rorykurago: Storm sounds familiar rorykurago: Brisbane summer shmoo92: Ooo, did you hurt yourself? shmoo92: Cause if you didn't hurt yourself, what's the harm? shmoo92: Is it a rain reservoir or a power making one? shmoo92: I must be for bed tho, ug I am never gonna stop being so tired if i keep staying up late why did autocorrect correct 'if' to 'of'? This stupid phone is more trouble than it's worth sometimes shmoo92: How goes your dress, too? shmoo92: Have a good day! 01/11/2016 rorykurago: It's a rain reservoir (a big concrete tank on a hill). Nah, I didn't hurt myself (ty for the concern <3 ) but there was some walking through unlit parks and nature reserves alone at 1AM, which... isn't the smartest rorykurago: Dress goes well. Almost finished the practice one except for detail buttons, and have begun the goal dress! rorykurago: This just in: the OTHER awkward moment when you realise halfway through writing notes that your brain has headcast young Oscar Isaac as the love interest/detective. Thanks, brain. I appreciate the input. rorykurago: Sleep well rorykurago: This just in: the OTHER awkward moment when you realise halfway through writing notes that your brain has headcast young Oscar Isaac as the love interest/detective. Thanks, brain. I appreciate the input. rorykurago sent a post, "can you please list your top 10 Oscar looks" rorykurago: specifically No.s 4 + 6 01/11/2016 shmoo92: >appreciative whistle< 01/13/2016 shmoo92: Did the phone call cut back in? rorykurago: The brother called back to clarify that he was alive, and in hospital rorykurago: thankfully shmoo92: Phew! Any prognosis? rorykurago: we went to see him the same day; he's still non verbal, and blood pressure and sugar are both still high, but his muscular strength was already returning shmoo92: That's great! rorykurago: Language has two separate modules in the brain, so it takes a bit to restart rorykurago: Yeah, we figured rorykurago: But it's still one of the common things to lose, with a stroke, I think? So we'll see rorykurago: He's comprehending okay, just not speaking rorykurago: How's school? shmoo92: I must sleep now, and I won't ask how you're doing cause you probably don't want to answer shmoo92: xxoo shmoo92: There isn't a lot of homework--or maybe there is--but its comprehensive. Or I actually have to think about to do so shmoo92: I am very tired shmoo92: That was supposed to send 'tired', 'homework', sleep, xxoo rorykurago: I'm doing fine; I'm just.. not examining my feelings on dad too closely. rorykurago: Thank you as always for concern <3 rorykurago: Sleep, Shmoo! shmoo92: Thank you! I send recovering thoughts your way :) 01/14/2016 shmoo92 sent a photo, http://rorykurago.tumblr.com/post/137265015836 shmoo92: Underboob tattoos: >swoon< rorykurago: I really love the shading and detail on this one?? 01/15/2016 rorykurago: ugh, SUNLIGHT did the thing again--the thing where I sit down to write the last bit of a scene and it goes "O! HAI! While you're here, you should also write THIS--!!" shmoo92: Sunlight is a story? rorykurago: Sunlight is that one with dryads and timey wimey nonsense shmoo92: Because I'm looking at the time thinking, she could be just waking up ...? shmoo92: OH rorykurago: (sorry, my bad, skipping important info like always) shmoo92: With the angel people? rorykurago: different story shmoo92: DANGIT rorykurago: desafortunadamente rorykurago: How is Star Rim? rorykurago: (Pacific Wars?) shmoo92: okay, there's the werewolf story, the vampire story with the brother freaking out for 200 years about touching his sister's boob), there's the glider story, and the angel story, and I know dryads came up at some point but for the life of me I cannot recall where rorykurago: thahaha yeeeeeah, we're a fun people shmoo92: I'm thinking of calling it "Millennium Drift" because although it mixes concepts, it's really cool rorykurago: Dryads is the oneshot that spun out of control because backstory. rorykurago: Roger! Millenium Drift I can remember. shmoo92: WITH THE 'IF YOU LEAVE ME AGAIN' SCENE THAT TOOK THOUSANDS OF WORDS TO GET TO rorykurago: I have zero expectation for anyone but me to remember all the ins and outs of my stories, so if I start rambling and forget to contextualise, please do just poke me about it rorykurago: YISS. THAT ONE rorykurago: At this point I'm like' fuck you, Narnia, this can be a separate entry/story/A03 work' shmoo92: I wish the same of you, please! rorykurago: *Gottliebian salute* shmoo92: In MD, I have recently figured out how to destroy--I love that and will be using that. rorykurago: destroy? shmoo92: *how to destroy the Death Star in Episode IV without destroying the Death Star and killing thousands of people rorykurago: No 'I had friends on that Death Star'? shmoo92: Nah, I just don't like that much death shmoo92: Same reason Alderaan doesn't go kaput! shmoo92: Did I tell you about subbing Naboo for Alderaan? rorykurago: Reasonable. Thousands of staffers on that vessel were only doing their jobs, which may or may not have been the most stable/safe in the galaxy rorykurago: You mentioned the Naboo-Alderaan thing rorykurago: Who is Leia in MD, again? shmoo92: So I kinda hacked up relationships to fit Pacific Rm's model shmoo92: At least I think that applies here shmoo92: So the princess is Kirra because of being related to Chuck (she's a Hansen in this 'verse) but they're not twins shmoo92: The Naboo thing--I had no one to play Bail Organa so I replaced Alderaan with Naboo. Simplifies things two fold, because there's legacy with the planet between the two trilogies now shmoo92: Problem is, Kirra can't be wearing Alderaanean clothes anymore, they have to be of Naboo shmoo92: And since she's a princess .... rorykurago: Been snooping through the Star Wars costume concepts a bit lately...? shmoo92: turns out cutting Alderaan was not as easy as I had thought since I now have to design something >___< shmoo92: You bet I have rorykurago: God, some of them are gorgeous rorykurago: Speaking of gorgeous, and on a related note: Have you seen any of the Shannara Chronicles yet? rorykurago: The designers were costume pornographers to the max rorykurago: Christ, the costuming and set design in that is gorgeous shmoo92: I haven't yet but what you have just described makes me want to shmoo92: I have no cable, however, and I am not wise in the way of looking up tv shows rorykurago: I'm looking frantically for a ref picture of the elf-king's sash because I think it would be PERFECT for a Nabooian costume detail shmoo92: EEEEEEE rorykurago: OKAY: so there's this one, which is kind of blurry, but it shows the pattern: https://borgdotcom.files.wordpress.com/2016/01/john-rhys-davies-shannara.jpg rorykurago: (the zig-zag thing cross out from his shoulder) rorykurago: THIS one shows the colours better https://fangirlsontheroad.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/gimliaself.jpg rorykurago: it's kind of a slaty texture? rorykurago: it looks really golden in these, but in the show's lighting it often looks kind of blue-grey, which I ADORE rorykurago: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CYAjxXyUoAAtuVd.jpg rorykurago: It doesn't always have the spine-chain thing over the top, but I can't find a photo without it shmoo92: AAAAAH omg it's perfect!!! rorykurago: yes, yes, pretty thing, do want shmoo92: I don't know for what but it's perfect! rorykurago: I was legit sitting there trying to figure out how to make one before I was like 'uhhhhh should I not be paying attention?' shmoo92: LOL shmoo92: 'I may not be able to ... form assumptions about scenes to understand what's going on' (or something) rorykurago: I kind of was paying attention, but I was also like.... 'how many individually stitched beads are there on this https://i.ytimg.com/vi/vp8p8qDu0MI/maxresdefault.jpg and how heavy would it be...?' shmoo92: The almost-collar? rorykurago: well, the collar, the sash... rorykurago: the everything... shmoo92: Woooow rorykurago: The main characters all have a theme colour? Like, main girl is red-purple, boy is blue-green, wizard is light purple... shmoo92: That's so cool! shmoo92: It's not, like, magical girl or power ranger-y, tho, I hope! rorykurago: nope rorykurago: surprisingly rorykurago: I may or may not have been sitting there going 'how do I make it Pacific Rim?' shmoo92: Do you like the show so far? There's only been one episode though I think--LOL rorykurago: I saw four the other night (tho I asked no questions how my source got them...) rorykurago: It's SO. PRETTY. rorykurago: Still not sure if I buy the story line, but it's pretty rorykurago: And Manu Bennet is pretty shmoo92: Gawd, to watch anything now and not pacrim it Except I want to keep doing it XD rorykurago: and the cast are stupid, very human elves who think magic is a myth shmoo92: Who's your source? Can I get some of this action? shmoo92: Pffft rorykurago: EXACTLY rorykurago: I don't know where he got them. I'll ask shmoo92: If he says he'll have to kill you, it's not worth it! shmoo92: Right, so, Naboo dresses because I have this chunk copied and don't want to overwrite it by mistake but I also don't want to move away from our current topic just because I want to natter but anyway: shmoo92: I want to use the travelling dress because Kirra is traveling but also because amidala wears it to a funeral and for every day she refuses to tell them where the Rebels are they march her to a large hall, sit her in a fancy-ish chair, ask her again, drag up one of her crew, and execute them shmoo92: So the funeral dress is fitting shmoo92: But Kirra moves around the ship on her own and that dress needs an entourage or it's too big for the space shmoo92: The battle dresses are less ... voluminous(?) but Kirra and her crew are delivering the latest in moisture farming equipment to Tatooine and it wouldn't make any sense for her to be dressed like she's going to war rorykurago: I assume you don't mean the dress Padmé wears when they bury her... shmoo92: Whoops! No, QuiGon Jinn's funeral shmoo92: With the purple headscarf thingy rorykurago: yep, got a picture now shmoo92: Then I shall desist with finding a link rorykurago: :D rorykurago: (i actually just went 'Star Wars Amidala costumes' so the clarification was helpful :P ) shmoo92: I love how apt the names are shmoo92: "Packing dress", "battle dress", etc rorykurago: lol rorykurago: What was she doing before she was picked up by the Star Destroyer? shmoo92: They were legit delivering equipment but that was an excuse to check out the location where supposedly plans for the Death Star were stored shmoo92: And lo, the info was correct! shmoo92: But you see, the drive was so heavily encrypted that one measly ship's computer had no hope to unzip it so they could find out who it belonged to and return it rorykurago: okay, so she's travelling kinda-sorta-but-not-really incognito... shmoo92: Since they found it floating in outerspace in an unsealed, rusty container rorykurago: then what about the yellow travelling dress she wore with Anakin shmoo92: Exactly! shmoo92: That's from a different system, plus Padmé was traveling under the guise of a refugee. Kirra's representing Naboo as their princess shmoo92: (But I did think about that one because it's kinda sorta similar to leia's outfit in IV) rorykurago: hmm shmoo92: Apparently the travelling dress has an overcoat so the thought I had the other day was to switch that overcoat with a shirt similar to that of the peasant disguise rorykurago: What are you going for? shmoo92: (And de embellish the sleeves) rorykurago: (also which is the battle dress?) shmoo92: There's the one Sabé wore--red and dark purple-brown/black shmoo92: And then there's the maroon one Amidala wore when confronting the trade federation and then approaching the Gun guns rorykurago: with the giant pigtails and tassels? shmoo92: That's the senate address rorykurago: I honestly always loved the one she wears to sneak into the Naboo palace shmoo92: http://rebelshaven.com/SWFFAQ/sabe.html Sabé's battle dress rorykurago: (is that the Trade Federation one?) rorykurago: AH that one shmoo92: The sneaking into the palace dress it the trade federation one, yra shmoo92: *yea shmoo92: http://rebelshaven.com/SWFFAQ/battle.php shmoo92: I'm basically going for something that I can actually picture in the scene with VV31 rorykurago: so much to play with... shmoo92: because everything I offer keeps 'pausing the film' (the film is the scene as it plays out in my head and the pausing is how it refuses to let me watch the thing play out) shmoo92: I drew a thing that wasn't immediately rejected; it's the traveling dress but with one bun under the headscarf, the braids behind her shoulders, and white and grey rorykurago: okay, so concept to begin with shmoo92: Also I should note technically Kirra isn't a princess, shes an 'avatar' but she's not even that because avatars are (supposedly) droids and she's human shmoo92: She was adopted by the Naboo royal family and since that changes every few years she outstayed all of them in the palace and they needed some sort of role/status for her shmoo92: And since she's ... I can't remember the word shmoo92: Since she's basically part of the palace, they thought 'avatar of theed palace' was a good fit shmoo92: VV31 is the avatar of the Naboo starship, for instance shmoo92: And Brawlerette is the avatar of the Jedi council shmoo92: (If you've seen "andromeda" it's a similar concept) rorykurago: uh huh rorykurago: (no, I haven't, but okay) shmoo92: In andromeda, avatars are kind of an interface for their ship shmoo92: So instead of going, "computer, tell me X" it's "rommie, tell me x" shmoo92: Not unlike Farscape's pilot shmoo92: *Piloy shmoo92: *Pilot shmoo92: And Kirra knows everything there is to know about Theed palace shmoo92: basically none of this actually shows up in the main story; it's all 'what exacty happens between episode III and IV?' shmoo92: so. destroying the death star. rorykurago: yes rorykurago: boom splody, 'cept less with the splody, correct? shmoo92: correct! shmoo92: correct! shmoo92: AUG show up in the right place DANGIT shmoo92: i imagine there're also prisoners on board, as well as detainees, diplomats, volunteers, even famlies with children shmoo92: so i don't want it to randomly blow up and kill everyone who's just minding their own business shmoo92: (the families with children argument is how Kirra saves Naboo because for some odd reason Lord Scissure seems to have a soft spot for children shmoo92: she also points that they're going to blow up a planet in the empire because a full military couldn't get one secret out of a 22 year old. lame, much?) shmoo92: (the 'lame' argument comes before the 'children' one) shmoo92: (so the commander destroys one of the moons instead) shmoo92: i believe, thematically, the death star's splodiness was to parallel that of alderaan and since that isn't happening anymore, no reason for the death star to go kaput shmoo92: so what happens is the person who supplied the kilometers of wiring to the weapons system was a secret rebel sympathizer (so secret, in fact, that they hadn't done anything to that effect up until this point) shmoo92: and delivered sub-standard materials after selling them top notch stuff shmoo92: when they fired to destroy the moon, all the wires melted, so when they tried to fire again, absolutely nothing happened shmoo92: this is important because "The Empire Strikes Back" happens much sooner after "A New Hope"; Mako leaves to train on Dagoba (Chuck refuses to go), Hoth comes under fire and the rebels evacuate, the Millennium Falcon is scooped up by a cruiser just like Kirra's ship was, Kirra and Chuck are taken prisoner, Kirra and Chuck escape, the rebels nearly beg Kirra to 'please go home and rest and not get kidnapped in the exact same fashion twice in six months please' shmoo92: so she does, chuck goes to Dagobah, and he and Mako get more than three days of training! >__< shmoo92: the wiring part was the latest development XD shmoo92: what were you keen on writing this morning? rorykurago: ew. Flacid Death Star rorykurago: uuhhh, I really just wanted to have another crack at getting Sunlight done rorykurago: which isn't happening rorykurago: because alongside talky bits, I now have to write more party bits, and then leaving-Narnia bits rorykurago: none of which I have the spoons for RN shmoo92: i am not at all surprised at you spoon shortage shmoo92: bits of skeleton key are up if you want fluff, btw, and i will get to '29' this weekend because i've finished my homework~ rorykurago: I saw! rorykurago: I am following that, yes :) rorykurago: (thankee for doing 29. I know you're super tired with school and busy being a radio celeb :P ) shmoo92: awww, shucks, >starstudded sparkling< XD shmoo92: you're very welcome and i'm glad you will be following SK! 01/15/2016 shmoo92: To bed with I! I hope you have a day that isn't trying :) rorykurago: Sorry! I got totally caught up in a chapter of something rorykurago: Sleep well! 01/18/2016 shmoo92: I am for bed so I shan't reply for a bit XD but how goes the dress? rorykurago: AH. I was going to take photos. I can do zat! shmoo92: AHHHHH ITS SO PRETTTY!!!!!!! shmoo92: (o snap it's late. Have a successful day!) rorykurago: hahaha rorykurago: Pleasant dreams of Star Wars! 01/19/2016 rorykurago: It's Newt's birthday today and doing up his timeline post made me pleasantly aware that I have very little Newt content on my computer shmoo92: What a wonderful thing to discover! 01/19/2016 shmoo92 sent a link, "The Case of the So-Called Alien Megast..." shmoo92: Why does no one appreciate my pun? TnT rorykurago: hahaha I thought it was cute rorykurago: I was going to bed at ten rorykurago: here I am, writing a short story about a pair of heroes-for-hire and a very frustrated monk attempting to hire them shmoo92: Post apocalypse? rorykurago: Nope. The theory is that potential apocalypses are actually not that uncommon, between all the sects and prophecies floating around. It's just that averting them all requires Chosen ones to be (A) available, (B) capable, and © successful. What do you do if you're none too sure of any of these requirements? Outsource! shmoo92: And the frustrated monk makes sense! shmoo92: I am seriously loving this concept rorykurago: It's something I came up with for our QCS (national testing... thing) in high school, but it's developed somewhat rorykurago: ...mostly into banter, creepily hiveminded ex-Chosen ones, and a rather sexist American cultist with illusions of grandeur rorykurago: ...mostly into banter, creepily hiveminded ex-Chosen ones, and a rather sexist American cultist with illusions of grandeur rorykurago: His reason for outsourcing is that they have six months before the apocalypse, but.. well... their Chosen One has turned out to be a woman rorykurago: how unsatisfactory. rorykurago: hence the female ex-hero: > Sabita scowled. “We ought to turn this job down on principle.” < shmoo92: Woooooow shmoo92: Up yours, cultist rorykurago: yuuup shmoo92: Do the outsourced people hire her on as a consultant or something? rorykurago: IDK rorykurago: At the moment it's just a short rorykurago: (and I'm leery rn of delving too deep, lest I end up with ANOTHER full-length story) rorykurago: But I guess if people were interested? shmoo92: Loving it~ rorykurago: <3 shmoo92: Sleep well! rorykurago: Thankee! Have a good day shmoo92: I have a cold and cramps. But pancakes for breakfast! So it's not a total write off XD rorykurago: Aww, honey... rorykurago: I hope you have a less gross afternoon than morning then shmoo92: Thank you <3 rorykurago: >> “It’s not a full time job, Mister Opilio,” Radek assured him. “We do a lot more monitoring and waiting than active service. But it’s twenty-nine ninety-five US dollars an hour, plus expenses. And there’s a negotiable fee payable on delivery of one freshly-delivered world.” “Now hold on!” Aldus leapt to his feet. “Your ad didn’t say anything about that! If you expect us to pay more, I’m going to need to see some references.” “We’ve got the best reference there is,” said Sabita, shaking out a new page of the newspaper. “Oh? And where is it, if I may ask?” Owl-like, she turned her head to look at him. Her eyes were very dark. “You’re still breathing to ask for it, aren’t you?” Had she always had tattoos up her neck? Twisted up into a series of knots, it couldn’t have been her hair that now curled dark out of her scarf. Very slowly, Aldus sank back into his chair. << shmoo92: NIIIIIICE rorykurago: I'm... /fairly sure they're not demons? But I do suspect that their respective apocalypses changed them both in very dramatic ways rorykurago: because next, there's this: >> Where Radek’s pullover was undone at the neck curved another scar like the one over his throat—dimly defined, like Sabita’s tattoos. As Aldus watched, it moved. Aldus looked from one to the other with a dawning sense of horror. “What are you?” Both shrugged. “Survivors.” “We survived our own apocalypses—” “—and then we thought: this must happen a lot—” “—I bet not everyone is as successful as we were—” “There’s no Ex-Chosen Ones Anonymous, you understand,” said Radek. “Although there should be, if only to help with the trauma.” “The nightmares.” “Substance abuse.” “Crushing sense of unfulfillment and sudden lack of importance,” mused Sabita. << rorykurago: anyways. I will stop spamming you now. Sorry! shmoo92: No sorry! shmoo92: I like spam messages! shmoo92: I don't like not having words, tho shmoo92: I'm wondering if this last exchange isn't a bit too personal for a perspective client ... shmoo92: Demons would be an interesting twist ... they actually like this world >cue Spike's season 2 monologue< rorykurago: It is, but they're also a bit... haphazard? They literally make their money on the off chance they and everyone else on earth won't die shmoo92: One of them fell in love with a chosen one rorykurago: ...also Sabita has so much to say about women's rights and I'm a bit ??? shmoo92: XD rorykurago: Probably Radek, if it was one of these two shmoo92: Being a demon or <3? rorykurago: Falling in love with another chosen one rorykurago: Or possibly his own chosen one rorykurago: that's a twist... Radek being a bystander who kicked in at the last minute to help his ladylove/ray of sunlight Chosen One a la Raleigh, only her saving = sacrifice? rorykurago: He's like... literally been a temp hero since the get-go? shmoo92: Yea! rorykurago: That would explain all the scarring. He was never meant to be a Chosen One, so it wears on him more than others? shmoo92: Exactly! shmoo92: He has none of the Chosen One invulnerablility rorykurago: Well, I mean none of the Eschatos crew do on hire jobs, since it's not 'their' apocalypse, but they're very good at what they do and very knowledgeable about end-of-the-worldsy stuff shmoo92: Id think being (a potential) chosen would grant one a slight extra stat boost--the universe wants the person to have the best shot at surviving until the choosing rorykurago: Oh yeah, definitely--but that'd help you survive your own choosing (pick the weapon, run the trials, learn the super sekrit ancient art etc). >> After that, you'd just be a very hardy, fire-tested normal who /happened to have experience averting apocalypses rorykurago: >> “The price is different for everyone,” said Sabita. “It might be a minute from the lives of everyone saved, or a cent from their bank account.” “A bit of ancient knowledge.” “A family heirloom.” “A future triumph.” Where Radek’s pullover was undone at the neck curved another scar like the one over his throat—dimly defined, like Sabita’s tattoos. As Aldus watched, it moved. He looked from one to the other with a dawning sense of horror. “What are you?” Both shrugged. “Survivors.” << shmoo92: Oh, so the extra stat boost would go away after cancelling the apocalypse? rorykurago: Sort of? You'd retain a little, but... the Force wouldn't be guiding you anymore? I guess? you'd have to know how to use a lightsaber on your own? shmoo92: That makes sense! shmoo92: Now to bed with you! rorykurago: Yes 'm! 01/19/2016 rorykurago: I'm secret judging people on whether they reblog the Cherno Alpha post or the Newt one shmoo92: I appwove shmoo92: XD rorykurago: okay day? rorykurago: I promise I did not spend the rest of the night on that story, but it /may have been the first thing I did after waking up this morning rorykurago: ...and waking up was trippy shmoo92: Why was waking up trippy? rorykurago: Not sure. I'm sleeping badly at the moment and waking up is a broken, disjointed unpleasant experience this week rorykurago: For no good reason rorykurago: Anyway rorykurago: I'm going to see if I can track that package for you. If it hasn't arrived, it's AWOL shmoo92: You may be stressed. rorykurago: Quite possibly shmoo92: The package may have arrived and my parents put it in the box that is now en route to me without saying anything so it would be surpriseful. shmoo92: I'm going to use that word now, 'surpriseful' rorykurago: Hmm. *crosses fingers* rorykurago: I like it rorykurago: It's melodic shmoo92: We keep saying 'suprisé' in class (the verb is 'suprendre' and doesn't conjugate like that) and my professor dies a little inside each time. Maybe this'll help with the saying! rorykurago: hahaha that's beautiful shmoo92: XD shmoo92: What're you up to today? rorykurago: Moar sewing/Spanish/listening to lectures on military theorists and stretegists/ watching 'Mr Selfridge' rorykurago: What delights were in store this evening? rorykurago: You? shmoo92: Right now, I must call my mother about a large population of red spots on my front and legs shmoo92: And not panicking about said spots rorykurago: oh... Hmm. Reaction to something? rorykurago: Itchy? shmoo92: Slightly burn-y on my legs, hardly burn-y on my chest except between my boobs were there are many spots rorykurago: Not a contact rash then? shmoo92: And I've only taken Tylenol which wouldn't do it shmoo92: I don't think so. Mom and I have ruled out irritation--I'm using the same laundry soap as at home and if it were the sheets if have broken out already shmoo92: I don't think so. Mom and I have ruled out irritation--I'm using the same laundry soap as at home and if it were the sheets if have broken out already shmoo92: So that leaves 'you moved to a new city in a new province in a house full of young adults' shmoo92: *immuno compromised radg shmoo92: I don't think so. Mom and I have ruled out irritation--I'm using the same laundry soap as at home and if it were the sheets if have broken out already shmoo92: I don't think so. Mom and I have ruled out irritation--I'm using the same laundry soap as at home and if it were the sheets if have broken out already rorykurago: ( 'I don't think so' etc came through 3 times. Internet troubles too? :( ) ...are bed bugs a possibility? shmoo92: It's after ten pm so everyone's on Netflix. Time for bed! XD rorykurago: Goodnight! shmoo92: There are apparently bed bugs in one of the other buildings, but it was quarantined before I arrived and I haven't heard any word since shmoo92: Good luck on Outsourcing the Apocalypse! shmoo92: ... I wanna use that in pacific rim somewhere now rorykurago: haha I feel like it comes up in a Pentecost-Chau convo at least once shmoo92: Omg xiong can say it when they confront each other "you expect me to outsource the apocalypse?" Fei yen /howls. "Possibly child care, too." >temperature in room plummets a zillion degrees< rorykurago: I love it. 01/20/2016 rorykurago sent a photo rorykurago: I don't want to say 'Dana' but COLLIERS DANA JAEGER RANGERS OH MY FRELLING GOD D.A.N.A. 01/20/2016 shmoo92: Oh my gooooood shmoo92: It looks even more incredible in colour!!!! (I invert the colours of my phone during the night so I don't blind myself) rorykurago: that's a neat trick! I hadn't thought of that shmoo92: I couldn't flip the colours on my HYC, but on Apple devices it's really easy shmoo92: The rash is just the cold virus from my throat making itself at home in/on my skin >dabs brow< rorykurago: whew rorykurago: I mean: that's horrible for you. At least it's nothing serious shmoo92: My thoughts exactly! XD shmoo92: I don't have lukemia or an alien parasite, so it's a win in my book! rorykurago: NICE. 01/21/2016 rorykurago sent a post, "me: why are you des... rorykurago: Up your alley perhaps? shmoo92: /very up my alley, thank you! 01/21/2016 rorykurago: Hope the morning was good! shmoo92: It was! shmoo92: My class watched "Polytechnique" yesterday which is a film about the massacre of female engineering students at Montreal's university Polytechnique shmoo92: So we talked about that for the first hour and I was just "I am so glad I missed this" shmoo92: And then the boys were driven to Clare radio station so us girls basically had an hour to do whatever we wanted as long as we paid attention when the person we were judging came on 01/21/2016 rorykurago: nice shmoo92: How did you wake this morning? rorykurago: Dreaming my cousin (sort of) and I were Xena (her) and Gabrielle (me) and we'd been drugged and carried by our ankles up into an old asylum/apartment block by something that was crawling on the walls and ceiling. Finally it left us hanging by our hand from a bit of metal grating. Being Gabrielle, I slipped the zipties and dropped to the ground while it was explaining its rules to us. (It - man-shaped now - was surprised, looking up at the cut ties, but not perturbed.) We had one chance to search the block - under its supervision - and find the exit, or it would do something horrible to us. from Firefly cross my mind now as an example for what. rorykurago: And no, I didn't feel heroic and capable, being Gabrielle. I was felt afraid, and I could feel him breathing down my neck and following us too-closely room to room as we searched shmoo92: Possibly writing Kurago at one in the morning did your subconscious no favours shmoo92: :S shmoo92: *:D rorykurago: possibly rorykurago: But I didn't feel a lot of Kurago in this rorykurago: But while there's no system to the dreams lately (no unifying thread) I woke up this morning feeling drugged, disoriented, and hunted rorykurago: which IS familiar of late shmoo92: Ah, so waking up was still trippy. >soft cool blanket hug< rorykurago: *sighs* rorykurago: *snuggles* rorykurago: Just wish I knew the /WHY rorykurago: thankee shmoo92: When did it start? rorykurago: A couple of weeks ago rorykurago: I think you're right, I'm stressed about things rorykurago: But this is the first time (I remember) that I've had traumatic waking dreams as my only reaction shmoo92: One theory I've read about dreams that does make some sense is that when we sleep, our brain cells shrink enough that the self-cleaning fluid can slide in around them and flush away all the build up rorykurago: hmm rorykurgo: Sorry, ramble ramble ramble rorykurago: It's good to hear you're still finding St Anne's interesting! shmoo92: So it would make sense if stuff on your mind showed up in your dreams, but since my dreams for all most three years involved (though sometimes peripherally and/or in a humourous fashion) someone dying, I don't really wanna put too much stock in it XD rorykurago: :D rorykurago: Have a good night. I'm off to clean houses shmoo92: I never need apologies for your rambling (especially considering I do as much of it XD ) especially when you're feeling dream!icky (so juvenile a word and yet 'gross' just doesn't quite cut it) shmoo92: Best of luck with the cleaning; hope dog doesn't interfere and guilt trip too much! (Or do i hope that? Do you want to clean? XD ) 01/22/2016 rorykurago: I get paid to clean, so... yes? rorykurago: Witness: my dog being a wierdo. in triptych http://allfearofanend.tumblr.com/post/137806660765 01/22/2016 shmoo92: AIYEEE shmoo92: WAT IS STICK shmoo92: WHY IT FLY rorykurago: "We make fire, cause stones to fly--we are their gods" 01/23/2016 shmoo92: sent a photo, "I’ll never be over the fact that Audrey's middle name is ..." shmoo92: Because it's partly my story and I can do what I want, I recently cast ms Ramirez as a Collier!Diablo intercept JTech rorykurago: headcanon accepted rorykurago: Next question: young and sassy Audrey--or old and crotchety I've-forgotten-more-than-you'll-ever-learn widow Audrey? shmoo92: Um rorykurago: *bangs on table* JTECH CREW CHIEF JTECH CREW CHIEF rorykurago: (unless there's one already...?) shmoo92: Young sassy Audrey prooooobably isn't old enough for a Chief role, however old crotchety Audrey maybe too old rorykurago: If we're playing with ages anyway, 50's/60's-ish adult Audrey? shmoo92: If she's a spry old lady, chief would be an excellent fit rorykurago: lbr she's pretty crotchety anyway, and I firmly believe that she would leave her garage in a flat second if it meant building GIANT ROBOTS rorykurago: ...there may or may not be some referential Altantis bits in Diablo's crew room rorykurago: I imagine Audrey being one of those amazing old ladies who are, like, scaling power-line towers right up until they literally fall off the perch dead. shmoo92: Her great great grandmother once went on an expedition in search of it! rorykurago: My great godmother's like that rorykurago: But with less climbing rorykurago: My grandfather was painting his house at 80-something shmoo92: And engineering. She just has a mountain of activities and veterans aid stuff shmoo92: Sounds like we both know amazing old people! XD shmoo92: Alrightee, crotchety old lady Audrey Dewdrop Ramirez, age 50-60 rorykurago: ...haaave I mentioned yet that he was a military police officer during WWII, and my maternal grandfather was a Major/surgeon in the Pacific theatre? shmoo92: You have not, and that's seriously cool rorykurago: (Please let Audrey's english-language crewmembers secretly call her Grandmother Dewdrop) shmoo92: (Omg yes) rorykurago: (because (A) it's terribly adorable and ironic, and (B) they'd have no idea that Rocío is actually a pretty common, unremarkable name) rorykurago: (so I'm told by Spanish teachers) shmoo92: This bushy tailed newbie jtech's dragged along to meet grandmother dewdrop and expects to meet this fairy-like, ethereal being shmoo92: And Audrey's hollering profanities at an engine rorykurago: *ducks a knut that goes flying past their head* *muffled Spanish cursing* "What blockhead put the wrong gauges on my hydraulics panel!!?" shmoo92: Newbie's like, this makes much more sense than fairy-mechanic shmoo92: But I did not at all see this coming shmoo92: Other jtechs laaaaaugh rorykurago: *ducks a knut that goes flying past their head* *muffled Spanish cursing* "What blockhead put the wrong gauges on my hydraulics panel!!?" rorykurago: They're all a little scared-straight, but they love her to bits. They gather on the gantries to sigh and coo when her older gentleman friend from another crew comes and offers her his arm for their customary stroll into town rorykurago: Because Audrey does not let anyone get a THING by her, but she still likes being treated like a lady sometimes shmoo92: *u* shmoo92: On that note, I will bid thee good day but when I wake up o want to tell you about Marshal Nguyen, Henry du Croz, and Dame Eadith who are also all old people and in wuv shmoo92: Have a good afternoon! rorykurago: Okies! rorykurago: Have a good night 01/23/2016 rorykurago: HOW AM I ALREADY PORN-WRITING TRASH FOR 'SECOND CHANCE'? rorykurago: I haven't even finished the first episode yet rorykurago: w. t. f. shmoo92: Ah, the adventures of Rory and Rob continues XD rorykurago: ... rorykurago: shuddup rorykurago: the thing started writing itself, I wrote it, I posted it, I wash my hands of it shmoo92: Of course you do >pats ... shoulder< rorykurago: except wall-sex and SERioUSlY SuGgESTIVE LINES like damn, writers, what the hell shmoo92: Totally not imagining them with a book of pick up lines, definitely not rorykurago: LOL rorykurago: IDK if 'it's only 600 words' is a defense or a complaint... rorykurago: How was sleep? shmoo92: Sleep could've been better shmoo92: I couldn't breathe through my nose and my throat hurt when I breathed through my mouth so that made it interesting shmoo92: And the guy across the hall's alarm has been goning off for ages and I may be losing it so! shmoo92: To the caf with I! rorykurago: Alarm: eeew rorykurago: throw something at his door shmoo92: I knocked a couple times but since I think I'm the only person awake I don't want to wake anyone else up shmoo92: Including the girl whose room is beside his who I don't think likes me very much rorykurago: whyso? rorykurago: (who could not like you, you are smol adorable) shmoo92: (awww, sanks <3 ) shmoo92: I can say one thing, like a compliment, and we'll be fine, but if I ask where she got it (nail polish/earrings/what have you), she snaps 'I don't know/remember' rorykurago: hmm, how odd shmoo92: Like I'd like to ask if I said or did something shmoo92: But when I've asked stuff like if I could use the washroom on the other side of the common room or if there was an okay time to wash hair, I get weird looks, and I feel this may end up the same rorykurago: Le sigh. rorykurago: Unrelated question: how credible is it to claim there's a plant-based testosterone-treatment replacement in Dinotopia? shmoo92: Whixh is dinotopia? rorykurago: Ah, dinosaurs on an island who survived the meteor; James Gurney picture books/ 2003(?) miniseries with Wenworth Miller rorykurago: http://www.dinotopia.com/ rorykurago: They do have a plant extract that can prolong human (and dino) lifespans to a couple of hundred years. But it's plants, or my trans lady pilot has a very dim future shmoo92: That looks freaking awesome rorykurago: You haven't seen Dinotopia?!! rorykurago: PLEASE COME INTO MY HOUSE AND LET ME SHOW YOU ALL OF MY GORGEOUS TOYS shmoo92: I've seen Cadillacs and Dinosaurs but TOYS!? rorykurago: The original books were three travelogue-style picture books narrating the arrival of an explorer from the 1800s(?) and his son on this island, and the adventures they had shmoo92: Cadillacs and dinosaurs only had 13 episodes rorykurago: (sadly no, I don't have actual Dinotopia toys) shmoo92: Oh shmoo92: My shmoo92: God shmoo92: Travelogue-style?! rorykurago: (buuut I do have all three books, the miniseries, the terrible tv series and a couple of the novels) rorykurago: YES shmoo92: !!!!!!!!!!!!!! rorykurago: COMPELTE WITH SCHEMATICS AND PLANT DRAWINGS, AND DIARY ENTRIES AND RANDOM OFFSHOOTS rorykurago: I have to go shower; I'll be back in a bit shmoo92: Omg Rory my heart can't take this description! shmoo92: Just as well, I'm en route for the caf rorykurago: Enjoy your new playground! rorykurago: I'm going to bed. (P.s., not like I'm plugging the books or anything... but JG's paintings are SO. MUCH. BETTER. in print. just sayin'.) rorykurago: Have a good day! shmoo92: *gleefully rubs hands* shmoo92: sleep well! rorykurago: (last note, I /promise: after minor editing for grammar etc, the wordcount on This Is You is 666. Bahahaha! See what evil I have unleashed!) rorykurago: Good night/ day! shmoo92: BWAHAHA!! shmoo92: Thanks, you, too! 01/24/2016 rorykurago: So my mother liked the Chosen Ones For Hire story... rorykurago: ...and she wants my step dad to read it "even though it's not his genre" rorykurago: IDK how I feel about that, but we'll see 01/24/2016 shmoo92: Yay, familial interest? shmoo92: Sleep well! 01/25/2016 shmoo92: sent a photoset Dog Owners Will Understand rorykurago: hahaha truuuuth rorykurago: Sweet dreams! shmoo92: XD shmoo92: Thanks! Hope you're pleased with your day and continue to be :) rorykurago: My day has been relatively productive, thankee. Went to see 'Carol' solo, worked out, now finally taking a break for lunch before I start housework shmoo92: What's 'Carol'? 01/25/2016 rorykurago: It's about a young woman in 1952 who begins a lesbian relationship with a divorcée, but things are complicated by the divorcée's battle for child custody rorykurago: http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2402927/?ref_=nv_sr_1 rorykurago: My grandmother and one of her groups went to see it, and didn't like it because in her own words "I find lesbianism distasteful" and "She ruined that young girl's life!" rorykurago: ...and then there were some other words exchanged about unconscious prejudice, LGBT+ right to existence, and old-timey values-- rorykurago: but the short of it was: obvs, I had to go see it for myself. rorykurago: I love her, but this is the same woman who said "it just never crossed out minds we were young that women could be that way" (gay) 01/25/2016 rorykurago: YAAAAY! The books arrived! (only a month late) but the books arrived!! shmoo92: The successfully traveled the ocean blue! ... That's part of a song, I think shmoo92: Now for more homework TnT rorykurago: ...isn't it a line from The Owl And The Pussycat? shmoo92: Maybe? It may be one of those 'public domain' things "sail the ocean blue" is "Barges" (a girl guide song) rorykurago: Old-time co-location 01/25/2016 shmoo92: co-location? shmoo92: i must say before i forget, your grandmother reminds me quite a bit of my grandfather's wife, jeannie shmoo92: she's mellowed out in recent years but she's made me cry a few times shmoo92: and she once gave my parents a book called 'how to behave so your children will too' shmoo92: and i have /finally finished all the homework and worksheets i missed shmoo92: so tomorrow'll be like christmas! 01/26/2016 rorykurago: Aaay! 01/26/2016 rorykurago: Deeper By The Hour 3: Into The Night >> Mako is not religious. She doesn’t pray; doesn’t believe in anything but the church of sweat and strappings. But she still burns incense for her parents and in the Ready Room, before every fight, she touches her tattoo like a talisman and glances at the photo on the wall: Herc, Stacker, Tamsin and Luna all in shinpads and shorts in the ring. As if alerted to their eyes in the present, Herc lifts his eyes to Raleigh and Vanessa. After a second he nods to Vanessa. She sighs and sips her champagne. No EMTs for her to pay off tonight. << shmoo92: Ooooo 01/28/2016 rorykurago: "Where is she?" >"She's in my room." *scoff* "Knew /that/ was going to happen." >"She was /frightened." "I saw you strip down for that hot tub. I'd be frightened too." shmoo92: LOL shmoo92: How be thee besides falling down laughing? shmoo92: (About to talk on the radio so if I disappear, is why) rorykurago: Is radio a recurring thing, or just a couple? shmoo92: Every two weeks! shmoo92: CifaFM.com rorykurago: I be... watching GDT's early movies as homework (!!!) for Spanish this semester shmoo92: NICE rorykurago: Hmm! I shall investigate Cifa shmoo92: School started this week? (I knew it was soon, just not how soon) shmoo92: We're! shmoo92: *eeee! rorykurago: Lord, no, uni starts on the 29th of Feb. buuuut I /really/ need to work on my Spanish this year. SO. rorykurago: I'm headed to bed. Hope radio went well, and rest of the day meets expectations too. Goodnight <3 shmoo92: Sleep well <3 shmoo92: Radio went quite well except that they wanted to talk about aliens shmoo92: And I'm like, but all this stuff about Planet X! 01/29/2016 shmoo92: >boop< shmoo92: Bedtime for me, have a good day! 01/29/2016 rorykurago: Morning, sunshine! shmoo92: Morning! shmoo92: Ski trip in an hour!!! rorykurago: NICE shmoo92: Can't wait!!! shmoo92: How was your day? rorykurago: >Sweaty< rorykurago: hahaha rorykurago: I cleaned things, and then I came home and bathed the dog because she decided now was flea time, then cleaned out the half her pelt she left in the bath tub shmoo92: Ewwwwe shmoo92: *ewwwwww rorykurago: she lovely but she shed shmoo92: And has flees shmoo92: Which she probably tried to do often shmoo92: She had *flead shmoo92: Effing .... shmoo92: *fleas rorykurago: lol one of those days? rorykurago: Or typing in cold weather? shmoo92: One of those days shmoo92: I took a decongestant last night, woke up at 6:45 and apparently turned off my alarm rorykurago: yuck shmoo92: And woke up again at 9:03 shmoo92: Class starts at 9 rorykurago: aww no... shmoo92: Buuuut since the bus leaves at 11, I wouldn't be there for very long anyway shmoo92: >guilt intensifies> rorykurago: *shrug* Some days you've just got to cut your losses rorykurago: That, and if you slept all the way til 9 you probably needed the sleep? shmoo92: That's what I'm thinking shmoo92: shmoo92: Especially skiing all day while recovering from this dumb cold rorykurago: yk, priorities and such :P rorykurago sent a photo, "John Boyega photographed ..." rorykurago: I regret nothing rorykurago: I have many questions, but no regrets rorykurago: ^^ Finn Becket shmoo92: If the Beckets were a couple of black kids who weren't particularly good at anything but were drift compatible? shmoo92 sent a post that's no longer available shmoo92: Because we're talking about Beckets rorykurago: I like rorykurago: I was thinking in regards to Finn's co-pilot more that it could be Slip (or whatever the trooper who dies on Jakku's name is) rorykurago: I like rorykurago: Which sent Finn into a much longer spiral before he was brought back by General Organa to pair off with... rorykurago: well, I haven't decided. 'Rookie' says it should be Rey; then 'best pilot' makes Chuck Poe rorykurago: ...but automatic sync-up/best-buds suggests Finn-Poe rorykurago: decisions, decisions shmoo92: But Poe's so friendly! XD shmoo92: Mako!Rey who knows she's good but hasn't had the opportunity to really show it off rorykurago: But Mako!Poe who is the General's protege... rorykurago: uuuugh shmoo92: And Rey isn't really angry enough to be Chuck ... rorykurago: The relationships/characterisations don't have to be the same, obvs shmoo92: Obviously rorykurago: But we still want each franchise to be recognizable rorykurago: happy!Chuck Poe, the General's former protege, before she went on a tour of the Wall sites and found an orphaned missionary girl in Mexico and took her home? rorykurago: /to the Shatterdome, trained her rorykurago: Not the same as Tokyo, but maybe a city Leia defended once, and this is the first time she's been back--and she never realised how messed up it's gotten shmoo92: In any event, I recommend you get some zzzzs rorykurago: here's this teenager (older than Mako) scraping a living, but she /burns. Her folks aren't coming back. Leia knows what Rey doesn't, which is that the surveillance ship they were on was sunk during a Breach event not too long after the city was destroyed. (Rey, still holding onto a shred of hope that they didn't make it onboard and they're just... recovering somewhere) rorykurago: So she takes Rey back to Hong Kong, and starts to train her. rorykurago: Poe, a little older, likes this new scrap so much he gives up his position as General's pet (not 100% willingly tho)--in exchange for pilotship of the new Mark-V rorykurago: Poe, a little older, likes this new scrap so much he gives up his position as General's pet (not 100% willingly tho)--in exchange for pilotship of the new Mark-V rorykurago: (this is probably just after Finn's co-pilot dies, or just before. Finn and Rey never meet--until Pitfall) rorykurago: (Yes, I should get zzz's, but I'm braining now.) (it's addictive make it stop) shmoo92: There's something about Raleigh's copilot dying and losing his droid, GD-05, so, disaffected, Raleigh runs away from the organization shmoo92: Only to find Mako who's tended to GD-05 and made her even better shmoo92: Or, since BB-8 brought people together, picture said droid chirping at Finn, "do you want to die here? or in a ship!" rorykurago: "...I don't speak bot." rorykurago: Rey sighs, and translates rorykurago: No no no! rorykurago: POE /smiles and translates rorykurago: because ofc the General would take her best pilot to meet his new co-pilot (and persuading him out of retirement), except that when they get back to Hong Kong, Finn meets Rey and she's like.... "You're a Ranger? I've never met a Ranger before." rorykurago: (Or 'you're a Mark-3 pilot? I heard those were hard to control, what with the synapse delays and faulty rotors" rorykurago: General Organa like "We've never been an army, Finn. We're the Resistance." shmoo92: !!!!!! shmoo92 sent a post, "in case that last comparison seems far-fetched" shmoo92: I just keep giggling over imposing, fixed point Stacker as BB-8 rorykurago: (p.s. Finn ends up going into Challenger Deep with Rey, while Poe pilots with Jessika Pava, and Leia's arrogant shitbird son who's defected to war profiteering tries to control a kaiju by drifting with it and using it like robo-Godzilla for the benefit of a corporation. Except PSYCH! THE DRIFT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY) rorykurago: B.O.N.U.S. POINTS if it's his dad who slaps him around the head, pulling him out of the drift with the captive kaiju shmoo92: o_O shmoo92: >SMOOCH< rorykurago: muahahaha shmoo92: I especially like that in "The force doesn't work that way!", one can easily imagine Han Organa wearing a parka XD rorykurago: Han EXTREMELY TICKED OFF that he's here in the BoneSlums (or somewhere) slapping his idiot son around the head instead of piloting Cherno!Falcon into the harbour with Chewie (because Ben SHOULD have been a pilot, might have piloted with Poe--except that he got ticked off about not getting the Mark-V and went off private sector, and left Poe to find a new co-pilot) rorykurago: (basically mashing up ALL OF THE THINGS--and coming out with Star Wars) rorykurago: in which Kylo is all the worst bits of Chuck and Newt, plus their intellect shmoo92: Purrrrrrfect rorykurago: OKEH. Having now brought this monstrosity into the world, I'm going to get those zzzz's. I'll endeavour to type this out into a post tomorrow, yes? rorykurago: G'night and have good snow fun shmoo92: I wish thee the best! shmoo92: Thank you! 01/29/2016 shmoo92 sent a photo, "Soren in his archsage outfit" shmoo92: I know it's not mako but for a second i really thought it was 01/29/2016 rorykurago: Mm, same thing happened with me with that Leilana/Dragon Age art. I legit thought it was supposed to be Kel from a Tamora Pierce series, and only the description dissuaded me shmoo92: Mediaeval!Au Mako? shmoo92: ... I still tagged it a mako on xiongfeiyen shmoo92: And now I will be tagging it as that, too shmoo92: XD rorykurago sent a photo, "Portrait of Marina Nery" rorykurago: I may have found a (potential) Bea Mollier... rorykurago: Not perfect, but it's a start shmoo92: >claps hand to mouth< shmoo92: She's so pretty!! rorykurago: The model Marina Nery is maybe a bit too elfin IRL, but it's a step in the right direction shmoo92: Elfin! That is a perfect descriptor! rorykurago: Reading old books ftw! shmoo92: >salutes book list< shmoo92: Which was your latest? rorykurago: Regular books: trying to read Gardens Of The Moon. Having more success with Tales Of The Alhambra rorykurago: You? Does radio leave time for other books? rorykurago: (Reading novels in French ?!?) shmoo92: That we are! shmoo92: "La cagoule" shmoo92: ("The Hoddie") rorykurago: Interesting? shmoo92: It's about a sixteen year old delinquent who gets caught and chooses to go to this experimental rehabilitation camp instead of back home shmoo92: But not all is what it seems ... shmoo92: Sort of? shmoo92: The MC calls the head of the camp a "nazi" and hopes (before he arrived) that it's not a concentration camp rorykurago: I full expect that most French novels are not what they seem shmoo92: >spit take< shmoo92: And it may just be too soon after the force Awakens and how heavily it borrowed nazi imagery, shmoo92: but I found the MC's language a little unnecessary? shmoo92: But the author is very French and the French can be very racist, so it may be totally okay to them rorykurago: Is it supposed to be over-dramatic? rorykurago: IDK if mis-using the Holocaust is racism, per se rorykurago: It's something, definitely, but I don't know if it's racism shmoo92: Insensitive is probably a better word rorykurago: anyway I get your point shmoo92: I guess I haven't seen any indication that the camp is anything other than a rehabilitation centre for young people, so it kinda just seems like the story of a white, 16 year old delinquent learning to be a model citizen shmoo92: Which isn't uninteresting, I'm just finding it difficult to care shmoo92: Also the main character, being a sixteen year old boy, spent a good page describing how sexy the second of two women was rorykurago: The French have a long history of not thinking too much of the Germans, too, so... rorykurago: (Compare: Napoleon Bonaparte not wanting to be called 'Caesar' because it's associated with 'those weak German princes') rorykurago: Oh. Gross. rorykurago: That's...maybe a good insight into how boys think, but like...can you not? You can give us the impression he's attracted to her without salivating over it shmoo92: Though there was a pun-y thing--he said "she had a lovely form, but if I didn't listen i would have trouble with my own third dimension" rorykurago: Um...? rorykurago: (Sorry, I'm a bit thick this morning) rorykurago: Does he mean time? shmoo92: Like, can the author be more obvious he's a guy? P shmoo92: And this woman was wearing a scoop neck sweater and short skirt and is supposed to be a psychologist shmoo92: Which is clever if I don't think about it for very long XD rorykurago: Ooor the 'other thing' shmoo92: 'Other thing' rorykurago: Sigh shmoo92: He would have trouble keeping his own shape rorykurago: Have to say, my female characters spend more time ogling people than my male ones do rorykurago: What is it about male authors? shmoo92: Female gaze! Yay! shmoo92: I KNOW shmoo92: I'm describing this book and thinking, good heavens, John Grisham much? rorykurago: GRR Martin and that godawful "her young breasts moving freely beneath the loose-fitting Dothraki top" thing rorykurago: Can't say I've read Grisham shmoo92: His middle age white male lawyers/professors almost always have a young, promiscuous, beautiful woman lusting after them who rarely contributes to the plot rorykurago: eurgh rorykurago: Strong argument right there against 'write what you know'/wish fulfillment shmoo92: Seriously rorykurago: Stephen King generally writes middle-aged white writers/professionals, but HE manages not to be gross about it rorykurago: So it's not like anyone can scream "it's a guy thing!" shmoo92: Admittedly, ive only read two Stephen king books, but neither seemed to have that stuff shmoo92: (As you just said) shmoo92: Though I can't recall women being in the picture either rorykurago: They don't avoid sexuality, but it's never obsessed over/fetishised? IMO rorykurago: Aside from male weirdness, how are you finding the book? rorykurago: Do you find reading in a second language way more tiring? shmoo92: Short: shmoo92: *answer: yes shmoo92: Long answer: it's like walking on a rocky beach (French) vs walking on a paved road shmoo92: I can't just forget I'm reading and fall into a mental movie shmoo92: Also I get really tickled when there's something that I can't just translate into English one for one shmoo92: Or a nifty/different way of describing something or building a sentence shmoo92: This was in class--my professor remarked that a classmate "had the face of a question mark" shmoo92: Which is a bizarre metaphor in English but works great in French shmoo92: This shmoo is keeping a list! rorykurago: Huh rorykurago: I guess 'quizzical' is the closest, but it does lack poetry :p shmoo92: Or 'you look confused' shmoo92: But those are just words shmoo92: (Who woulda thunk it, two languages from different families couldn't be translated one:one? XD ) shmoo92: Did you sleep well? rorykurago: Okay. Still haven't worked out the weird, but exercising seems to suppress it somewhat rorykurago: How was snow? shmoo92: Wet, heavy, and wonderful ^u^ shmoo92: What're you up to today? rorykurago: God I miss snow rorykurago: I am be domestic today rorykurago: Study on the cards for you tomorrow? shmoo92: Rorykurago! Domestic goddess! rorykurago: It's my sekrit alter ego to balance out Rorykurago! Goddess of girls-kicking-butt! shmoo92: ... I have the arts now shmoo92: But bed! But arts! But bus trip tomorrow! shmoo92: Arts will be delayed until tomorrow shmoo92: However! rorykurago: Pfft, sleep on the bus. Arts! shmoo92: >breaks out the pencils< rorykurago: >muffled cheering< rorykurago: Star Wars arts? shmoo92: Rory the goddess arts! rorykurago: hahaha I look forward to seeing that rorykurago: ...what is so bad about your cafeteria that the china is making a break for it? shmoo92: I don't think so; my hair is in bad need of a wash and I'll be going to Yarmouth (closest town of decent size) for a few hours shmoo92: BUT shmoo92: I just realized that in the morning tomorrow, because brunch doesn't start until 11:30 at which point I will be 1h30 late for my meds and will have starved to death, that I don't need cream in my res room--I can just bring my oatmeal to the caf! shmoo92: (W/r/t studying because my tablet didn't reconnect to the internet until just now) rorykurago: ah. At least you've got it all sorted :P 01/30/2016 shmoo92: I'm forcing myself to sleep at ten to three in the morning shmoo92: Sooooo gonna regret this tomorrow >__< shmoo92: o well! shmoo92: Have a great day! rorykurago: SLEEEEEP, sayeth the deity of the pink apron rorykurago: Sleep deep shmoo92: >salutes!< 01/30/2016 rorykurago: http://rorykurago.tumblr.com/post/138343811326/the-force-awakenspacific-rim rorykurago: uuuuuugh why did this take so looooong shmoo92: it was almost too awesome to live, is why rorykurago: <3 shmoo92: fun times in a tag wrangling discussion about "'American' as pertaining to/from the USA": this dummy, morgan, ug shmoo92: "I actually disagree that "everyone here seems to get that the term 'American' has issues" and we do not all think that." rorykurago: "I don't think anyone else in THE AMERICAS has the right to call themselves American, because clearly only we - the white inhabitants of this neighbourhood - are American"? shmoo92: uuuuuuuuuuggggggggg shmoo92: your impression is so accurate it hurts rorykurago: That was plainly the mental process of a couple of people in my Spanish class when we realised that in Spanish you don't say 'American' to mean someone from the US--you say 'a USer' (basically) rorykurago: because - duh - EVERYONE from the Americas is 'American' rorykurago: RE tags: I /did consider calling the PacRim/Star Wars thing "The Drift Awakens" lol shmoo92: clearly, our intraplanetary drift link is as healthy as ever XD 01/31/2016 shmoo92 sent a photoset, "So the Del Toro show is over " Gotta say, this was pretty cute XD rorykurago: That one, I just.... rorykurago: poor Rals shmoo92: Eeek! I meant the pdf in general!!! Category:Chat